Noblesse
by lunatari23
Summary: Beings long forgotten, no longer needed, those who once protected humans faded away as humans progressed beyond the means of needing protection, however are the powerful beings who protected them truly gone or are they still watching out for them from afar
1. Chapter 1

**Noblesse**

A/N:Hi everyone Lunatari23 here~

This is hopefully a akakuro kuroko no basketball fic that was inspired by the manwha Noblesse. By inspired i mean certain description in the manwha, and not the whole thing itself with knb characters over the Noblesse one lol

Anyway I don't have much to say, just this fic is dedicated to Belles7 who I had the pleasure of talking to, and it to all the crazy stuff we talked about lol, anyway i hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't already check out The Kuroko Shipping Wars that i had the pleasure of collabing with all the wonderful author who ship akakuro.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, i do not own kuroko no basketball, and Noblesse (manwha)

Anyway i hope you enjoy

**Prologue: **

There was none to welcome him as he entered the city. He came in the dead of a still, black night; the only thing that would have noticed him was the moon, which seemed to gleam down on the world. He did not pass through the city gates, no guard witness his arrival.

He had no need to come through the gates. Boundaries meant for ordinary mortals no longer concerned him. Unseen, unknown, he walked the silent, sleeping streets.

The man walked the dark streets, regally and elegantly. He wore a decorative silver cross on his left ear that constantly swayed with each of his step forward; the jewel embedded onto the cross was a dark crystal, which seemed to gleam a pale sapphire colour in the moonlight. He needed no light to brighten his way. He knew where he was going. His black robe rustled softly around him as he strode forward; his teal eyes, gleaming with a white luminosity, which showed power beyond the likes of this world, it was the only, sparks of light in the slumbering city.

He did not stop when he reached the centre of town. He did not even glance at the abandoned buildings with their dark windows gaping like the eye sockets in a skull. He steps did not falter as he passed among the chilled shadows of the tall oak trees, though these shadows alone had been enough to terrify the adults and children of the city whether it had been morning or night. Even the drunks were weary of the area, and animals steered clear, never wandering into the area, and barking or going mad if they were close by.

There were noises in the area, the only noise that seem to fill the sleeping city. The town had been sealed so that _their _actions could go about unseen. There were sounds of laughter and cries of agony, begging for it all to stop and let them go. Those who were laughing were enjoying torturing the mortal who they had ensnared into their trap. All of sudden everything turned still, the air chilled, the stray dogs in the area stopped barking and hid in any nook and cranny they could find. The laughter on the street died down; however, it did not stop.

"Hey what was that?" one asked, the other not sure shrugged and turned to look down at the bloodied human on the ground, with his arm twisted and broken leg, but he was gone, though they did not hear him leave at all.

"Where he'd go?" turning to his friend, however what he saw was nothing. Starting to freak out, he turned tail and started running back to the main group. However at the sounds of sudden footsteps, coming closer and closer he stop, and slowly turned around.

A figure who strode with confidence, the black robe he had adorned, swayed and blew due to the wind, showing the fine clothes he was wearing underneath, but none of that mattered, his eyes...he teal eyes shown, and the man could not look away, but started trembling. He tried to run but could not move, almost like he was frozen.

"Y..yo...you did this didn't you? Your fucking dead!" he pushed with all his might as he went to grab the elegant stranger, however as he reached out to grasp the man his hand fell to dust at the man's feet, he trod on without care. As the stranger pass, the shadows on the ground and all around him surrounded the guy who was still gaping at his hand, unable to scream in pain or to warn the others, he was slowly swallowed up by the shadows, wrapping around his foot, tightening as it twisted and broke his leg, and pulled him down, engulfing his waist.

As he realised what was happening and who the mysterious man was he tried to scream, and beg for his life and how it was all a mistake however, the shadows had already wrapped around his mouth like a gag, but it stretched and cut through his throat, and turning back pierced his skull from behind pulling out the man left eye. The shadow tendrils and blood vessel of the eye, attached with all its nerve kept the man from still seeing from the stolen eye, it twisted around to show him what was happening to him.

It was a nightmare, he never once in his life wished that his immortality would just disappear. He might have been able to live forever, but he could still die, it just meant that he healed at a quicker pace than humans. He saw as the shadow broke each and every single one of his bones, he saw it all with the eye that was hovering in front of him wrapped up from the shadow tendril.

His right eye watered and stared at the man walking away and closer to the main group, not once looking back, he knew it was the end of their group, they had gone to far, who knew he would come, they thought he was a myth, a legend, an old story that parents told their children to behave. With those final thought he was eaten away into the darkness, not a single drop of blood had been spilt, no bones, no flesh, nothing was there to show that anyone had been there at all.

Admits the darkness, a single man reappeared onto the streets, fully healed and unaware of anything, he could not remember how he had gotten there, but he ran, as if something was telling him to go home and stay there for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the man made it to the abandoned cathedral, he could hear the constant jeers and cries as those inside tortured more mortal souls. Here he came he finally came to a halt. Standing before the door, his eyes taking in everything, coolly appraising the crumbling minarets and the polished marble that glistened in the cold, piercing light of the stars, he nodded slowly to himself. His glowing teal eyes lowered their gaze to the handle; lifting his thin hand he opened the door.

A chill penetrated the cathedral and all who were within. All the scum, the minions who followed their leader froze fearing the presence that appeared behind the door. All except the leader who sat on the divan watching his crew torture the human in his sick game, realised who had come. Before he could give the order for everyone to flee, the shadows of everything within the cathedral started swelling and rising up off the ground and swallowing up everyone there. It was too late, they were all shutting their eyes, cowering within the shadows awaiting death. They whimpered in fear, cringed and all but tried to scream, however shadowed gagged them as they were dragged down into the dark abyss.

The leader rosed, panicked looking for a way out, but it was pointless, all the windows and doors were covered in layers of what seemed to be burning shadows, as if walking through it would take you into the abyss itself. As all his crew died and disappeared into the unending night, he saw a figure standing there, with his teal eyes glowing brightly amidst the darkness, the teal hair shown as moonbeams lit the fine strands on top of his head, his clothes were immaculate, and didn't have a scratch of dirt which filled the cathedral.

Pausing in his step, the man known as Hanamiya Makoto, eyed the teal haired man. He was careful on his next few steps, one wrong move and he would end up like his gang. Seeing the teal haired man, not doing anything, Makoto slowly strode forward trying to make small talk, however the man didn't say anything but just stared and had a blank look on his face.

In a fit of irrationality Makoto quickly tried to strike the man as he was close enough, however his hand never connected to the man throat. Tendrils of darkness gripped his arm and held it in place.

"Why!? Why did you come! We were only playing with those weak scumbags! Their lives are insignificant! What does it matter if we slaughter them!" he cried out at the teal haired man who was still staring into his eyes. Unflinching and unmoving, taking in all the words of the man before him shouting profanities and the likes.

"...tell me why! You didn't show up when we killed other beings! So why now!" he continued to shout as he was being pulled down into the darkness. Every single bone in his body was being broken slowly and with each broken limb, he was dragged down into the dark abyss, leaving yet no trace of anything.

It wasn't until only his head was left showing from the shadow did the man turn around and elegantly walked away. Raising his thin pale hand, he parted the darkness and walked out back of the cathedral leaving nothing but the answer to the Makoto questions

"I respect your will, however you have harmed human beings, and for that you have becomes offenders that I must now remove. As you are beings of power, you must answer to such"

With those words Hanamiya Makoto disappeared into the darkness, erasing him from the world as if he had never existed to begin with, the only thing that showed that anyone had been there at all was his last words that echoed throughout the cathedral and the quiet night;

"Noblesse"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the man walked out of the cathedral he turned towards the direction he had come from and left in that direction. With that the man disappeared into the darkness, leaving no evidence that he was ever there.

Peace stole over the city. The humans who were sound asleep in their beds, drifted from slumber to sweet dreams, blessed by the darkness which brings rest before the dawn.

...

A/N: So that was the prologue, i hoped you enjoyed, please review if you want me to continue or not, anyhow i hope you enjoyed this one, i wrote it more seriously than all my other fics here on ffnet, so its not like comedy ish lol

Anyway Lunatari23 signing out~

If you like it and want more than please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys, thanks so much all those who followed and favourited this, special thnx to rikari-chan, PinkVoodoo, silver woman, prettylipstick, belles7, and hiyori chan for ur reviews. Didnt know there were so many noblesse (manwha) fans so close by, thank you so much. If it weren't for ur reviews i would probably not have continued this

So for those who read noblesse(manwha) u could probably already tell why kuroko has so much power lol, and the difference in him and Raizel, this fic will borrow the idea behind the manwha but not following the strict outlines of the actually manwha (lol hope that makes sense) i will change things here and there, as i don't particular like the werewolves, they will still appear, but im also throwing in a whole lot of other species of occult creatures as well. Hmm i dunno about the soul weapons i might not include them, by changing some stuff around but if u want them let me know i shall take it into consideration lol

So as usual:

Disclaimer: You know the deal, i do not own kuroko no basketball, and Noblesse (manwha)

Please enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Far away, away from any discovered borders of land, where horrendous currents of water crash and swirled, destroying anything and everything that dare set sail into the depth of the desolated seas. Where no matter how far into the distance one travels, they will inevitable encounter, a wall of velvety white mist. To set sail pass the walls were said to have sailed into the realms of the dead, so cold and uninviting, that those who do dare set sail pass the white wall, would wish that they were dead.

It was due to this phenomenon, that people concluded that at the time that the world was flat, for that was the border of the world, and that nothing lied beyond the veil of white death. However this only applied to those who were humans, the veil was merely the first line of defence for what lied beyond.

Deep within the heart of it all, lied an island, one to which no mortal being would ever set foot on. The inhabitants of this land of Teiko, were all ancient beings. Beings that have existed since the dawn of creation, watching and protecting the species on the earth evolve and die out as others replace them, till the human species were the current beings that populated most of this planet.

These beings were considered _Noblesse. _At one point in time, before man started evolving and increasing their knowledge, they worshipped and asked the _Noblesse_ to protect them from the creatures and fearful things that exist beyond the realms dreams.

For, man were weak, they had no concept of living, nor any means to protect themselves. They were picked off as food, for they were the weakest link in the chain of survival. They had learned to harness fire, craft tools, but it was never enough to protect them. The strongest weapon at the time was to observe and survive. So they sought out for a higher power, summoned them, and made a plea to those who were indifferent, and remained on neutral grounds.

So the humans were protected, while never giving anything in return, the name _Noblesse_ became wildly known, spreading fear into all those who drifted beyond the border of dreams and reality. The _Noblesse _who had remained neutral for millennia, which have only quietly observed and kept the balanced in order when needed, had finally moved, they chose to protect the weakest race, and made those who have power answer to power.

It was due to their protections that humans moved out of the dark holes they hid themselves, and moved onto the golden era. Through the Stone Age, in which they came, they advanced and built civilisations so vast, that the eye can see. In time covering more and more of the Earth as their presence became more prominent, pushing away and forgetting the stories of old. The _Noblesse _quietly observed, never interfering as they created weapons, and waged war upon another, never interfering, just watching as these fleeting lives live their chosen path. With all those who once hunted them gone, history changed to legends, and then later became myth, until human thought of them as fairy tales that never existed but used to scare children.

"...is what it says Chihiro" a young boy said as he looked up from the book that he had been reading. Looking dubious at what he had read. Though he seemed like he was no older than 10, he was already close to being 100 years of age. His flaming red hair and dual coloured crimson eyes showed his heritage that none could deny.

"Yes, my Master also seemed to find it...somewhat amusing as well" The one known as Chihiro answered, who was dressed in a grey to white suite with a black undershirt and a white tie, looking almost like a butler. The being known as Chihiro had clear dulled white colour, almost transparent like, while his hair was close to grey than white. He was not pleased when the Lord sent his son over to his Master's home.

There wasn't a single servant, in the vast mansion, but due to circumstances Mayuzumi Chihiro became the sole housekeeper to the entire Mansion, which stood the furthest from any other existence on the island, surrounded by layers and layers of dark forest. It had been dubbed the "Forbidden Area" by the guards, and young ones on the island.

"Is he not here today?" The boy asked drearily as he closed the tome that was the book that was kept on a small shelf where books from the human realms were placed.

"No...The Lord sent him somewhere" Mayuzumi answered as politely as he could, but inside he was worried, it was not like this for his Master to be gone for so long. It had been nearly a week, which was strange because his Master never took this long when he left Teiko. This would be why nothing was mentioned to the boy who always came to the mansion on this day every week. Trying not to maintain his composure he attempted to make small talk with the boy "Was the book not to your liking?"

"Was it true" was the snappy remark he received in reply

"...No" Mayuzumi chuckled, "the humans wrote that during the Dark Ages, those called...occultist, however during the so called revolution/renaissance such books considered of the old world were all burned. Master collect one of each tome as you see behind you that are now considered lost to the world, though there are some truth to it from what I have heard"

"Oh, would it be about the implied deal they made with us?" the boy smirked

_How frightening this child sense of perception was, _Mayuzumi thought to himself. That part of history had been obscured, even his Master had not told him about those times when he had asked those very same questions the boy in front of him did.

**knock knock**

"Sorry to disturb you Akashi-sama, Mayuzumi, but the Lord has sent word that he requires the presence of Mayuzumi" the lesser being quietly bowed and tried to be as respectable as possible. He was trembling in fear for entering the building that all avoided and treaded with cautious steps.

"hmm I will take my leave then" Akashi said standing up and left the only room with furniture and filled with books.

Both the servant and Mayuzumi bowed in respect to the boy as he left before making their way to central, where the Lord resided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Chihiro" a man spoke from his place on the throne, like the boy before at the Mansion, this man had flaming red hair, and intense smouldering crimson eyes.

"My Lord, you summoned me" Chihiro bowed in respect and greeting to he who ruled over all on Teiko.

"It seems our subordinate on the human world have sent word back, They claim to have witness the presence of the _Noblesse_ but have sent word that it also just vanished, and he has not been seen since"

"WHAT!" Chihiro shouted, shifting into an ethereal form, like wisps of blue and white, transparent he became, his very essence screamed in pain as he took on his true form of a Phantasm. Realising what he had done, he immediately willed himself backed to the form of contract he had made with his Master. "Please forgive my outburst" Chihiro bowed.

Paying no heed to the sudden outburst, the Lord merely continued on with what he had to say, "I am just informing you of his disappearance, I have already sent instruct..."

"There is no need to send others to investigate, I shall go myself" Mayuzumi growled, he rather do the search himself then let those incompetent buffoons search for his Master. With that Mayuzumi shifted to his Phantasm self, and melted into the mist as he made his way to the human world.

"Is it okay to let him leave my Lord" a green haired man asked, who stood in the shadows on the side.

"It is fine; Clan Leader of the Midorima family, with his contract to the _Noblesse_ he will not dare use his power". The Lord said as he moved onto the next matter of business.

"But he might mess with the balance; he is after all a created being made from experimentation of human souls" The Midorima Clan Leader said worriedly.

"Fear not old friend, he has shown that he has changed" The Lord told his most trusted friend and advisor.

"I worry not that he has changed, it is his very nature that I'm worried about" The old man grumbled

"Shino, the souls of the damned that formed his very existence, has been quelled and would not activate unless He allows him to unleash his powers. We made sure of that, when we confirmed he was the last of the Phantasm in existence"

"If you say so, my Lord" Shino, the Clan leader of Midorima family bowed in respect and reverence to the leader of their kind.

**knock knock**

"My Lord, the plan was a success" a dark skinned man, announced as he walked in and locked the doors

"Ah Daisuke, good, we are one step closer to our goal" the Lord replied sounding pleased to what the Clan Leader of the Aomine Family had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

800 years passed by Mayuzumi had search the Earth for his Master, but never once finding any clue towards the location of where his Master could be. Through the 13th century he blended in and interrogated any being who would have some clue, any clue at least to the where about of his Master.

All the way up to the current year 2015 where he didn't even manage to get a single clue at all, except that his Master had disappeared the same time that, his one and only best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro the Lord of the Werewolves did. Though he had questioned all the werewolves that he could find, no one had any idea on what had happened. Up to the present date, Mayuzumi had established a font of all knowledge, in hopes that those who hear words the quickest would gather and he would be able to find his Master.

Yes Mayuzumi had opened up a School in Japan called Seirin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the city of Tokyo, in one of the newest high rise apartments. In the biggest suite newly renovated and ready for the people of the city to move in, lied a lone coffin in the centre of the spacious room. It stood alone, and so out of place that it was a wonder how it had even got there to begin with.

As the sun rose, signalling the start of a new day, the beams of rays seemed to illuminate the entire room, though all the shadows seemed to dance to life, as it was all absorbed towards the coffin that lied at the centre of the room. So thick, was the darkness that gathered that it seemed to engulf the entire coffin. The darkness seemed to swirl, and gathered at the lip of the coffin, where a something seemed to be raising from the abyss.

A man with teal haired was coming out of the darkness head first. As his whole body came out of the dark abyss, he took a step, albeit a bit disoriented, to the window, in which the coffin was facing. Pacing himself like a new born babe he slowly made his way towards the balcony. It was then that he finally opened his eyes for the first time in millennia, staring out in amazement, though his face didn't show it, to the brightness of the new world.

...

A/N: So thats another chapter done, hope you have enjoyed XD sorry if it was more background than anything and i kind of rushed the ending due to it being late and all so it might sound bad sorry. Those who know noblesse (manwha) you could probably tell all that, and probably know the general setting this will lead to, but it will be different to the entire whole of the manwha, plus we wont have to skip back with flashback like the manwha to explain all the past and stuff, as it has been covered in this chapter so lol covered. Also yes Mayuzumi is a Phantasm and not human as Frankenstein is

Anyway Lunatari23 signing out~

If you like it and want more than please review otherwise i will stop~


End file.
